The Tie That Bonds
by xMazy
Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the famous, girl magnet with his infamous attitude towards women. Enter Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest ‘dobe’ in Konoha Academy. Finally, Haruno Sakura out for revenge against Sasuke.[SasuNaru][HSFF]
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke

**A/N: **Welcome to xMazy's first fan fiction! Well… that's published anyways. We'd strongly recommend you to read and review because reviews encourage us to write more and improve us. Flames will be accepted only if it's strictly critique instead of just plainly saying "You suck, dumbshits," which would only result in me ranting on. (This is Alison speaking, if you wonder who were are, check out our profile and it'll all be explained.)

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Naruto because if we did, Sasuke and Naruto would be gay. (Now, _that's_ Maxie talking. Ha-ha.)

**Warning**: Will contain boyxboy pairings, so if you get queasy reading them, please press the back button while you have the chance. Now that that's out of the way, you may start reading now.

* * *

**Chapter One: Sasuke**

_Money._

_Fame._

_Women._

_Power._

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I have everything men desire._

_Why am I not happy?_

_Ah, that's right._

_As long as Itachi still exists in this world, I can't be happy._

_I wonder if god is ever listening…_

_The world is so dark._

_There's no hope._

_That's what I was told on that day…_

Realizing that I have finally arrived at Konoha Academy, I walk slowly up the hill.

I don't pay much attention to the ignorant females that are burning holes into my body.

I don't think that they enjoy being ignored by me but I don't care. They're all whores with boyfriends already.

Why is the trip to the entrance of Konoha Academy so long anyway?

Which idiot architect in the right mind puts a school on top of a fucking hill?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I climb up the stairs in a monotone with my sneakers tapping onto the floor ever so slightly. It's impolite to make loud noises. I find it amazing that I even care about manners. I guess that's my mother's teachings kicking in.

I fumble around in my messenger bag for my student identification card. It's such a hassle to log into the school everyday, like no one wouldn't notice if I didn't show up for school.

Hell, all these sluts would march down to my house and go completely crazy. I swear to god, it's like society** needs** me to exist.

That damned Tsunade and her contraptions, and my stupid identification card too.

I continue cursing at everything that is going wrong today.

I notice that my identification card is in my left jeans pocket when I stuck my hand in it for my cellular phone. I find one thing and lose another. This is getting annoying.

Obviously, the people around me notice and ask bombard me, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

I swipe my card and walk faster.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age 16**

**Class 2-B**

_Honestly, I don't like the attention at all._

_Why can't they all just leave me alone?_

Three flights of stairs…

Better start climbing.

Any normal person would be fatigued by walking up a few measly steps, but not me. I'm just cool like that, cooler than Naruto anyway, who just happens to challenge me in a race up the stairs.

Of course, I win.

I won't, and never will, lose to that dork.

He was panting for air as he rests his hands on his knees in a slightly arched position with his bangs covering his cerulean eyes.

**Power.**

"Hey, Naruto," I hear a girly voice yell from across the hall.

Of course, expecting a female, I turn my head towards the hall as I notice it was actually a male.

He has short dark brown hair, huge brown eyes, normal sized lips, and a pale complexion. He is wearing a long sleeved white shirt under a black short sleeved hoodie with cut sleeves, a pair of baggy jeans and a pair of black Chucks. His messenger bag flaps around furiously on his rear area as he runs towards us.

_He looks like a girl. _

"I was looking all over for you!" he shouts at Naruto.

"Sorry, I was busy beating Sasuke!" Naruto reasons as he tells his obvious lie.

_Everyone knows who I am, I swear to god._

"Sure you were, Naruto," the boy sarcastically says and turns in my direction, "Oh, sorry for my interruption. The name's Nakamura Hiroki**."**

Hiroki sticks out his hands as he offers a friendly hand shake.

Being in the normal mood as I am everyday, I deny it.

"Hn…"

**Fame.**

I walk towards my locker, which is also in the direction that Hiroki was coming from.

_Nine; eleven; seven._

The metal doors of my locker are unlocked as I swing it open.

_Thud!_

A familiar presence lingers there as I closed my eyes and reopen them to see Sakura leaning on my neighboring locker with a smirk on her full lips.

Yes, Haruno Sakura is my girlfriend.

**Woman.**

I give her a small peck on her lips as we walk hand in hand to our first period class; Physical Education with Gai.

I sigh; Sakura is too pushy and bossy.

This has been going on way too long for my liking.

The question is do I dump her or do I not?

I've known her since my first year here, where I instantly became popular by dating the head cheerleader.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing…"

I know it is fake sincerity; a double personality.

She only wants to use me, it's so obvious. Now that I think of it why did I even bother going out with her? Was it that she wouldn't stop asking me or was it out of pity? I don't even know anymore.

I've seen how she treats Naruto all the time though. Anger and violence, often if the two are around each other, Naruto would seriously get slapped…

That is _if_ he gets off easily.

It's not in my nature to hit women, insignificant beings that don't deserve my time. All they ever do is cause trouble and drama. They're rash and unpredictable to be precise.

_This may be rash but… I think I'll do it._

"Sakura, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, Sasuke-kun."

"We've been together for quite some time now and…" I begin seriously and slowly in a tone even a two year old can understand.

"And what?" she quirks an eyebrow saying that she's suspicious in her form of body language.

"…I think we should take some time apart and see other peop—"

I am interrupted by a painful slap to my left cheek. Of course, being Sasuke, I don't wince in pain but instead, I walk away leaving the girl in tears.

_Well, she got the message._

Whatever emotion I had for her died; just like that part of me died that day when Itachi left.

Although I already know the impending doom that Sakura will rain on me it's better than putting up with her everyday.

A sense of freedom washes over me as I open the double doors to the gym.

Apparently I was late so hurry to change into my gym clothing which is a short sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Detention," Gai mindlessly chants.

"Whatever," I act as if I don't really care.

"We'll be playing dodge ball."

A wave of chattering flies across the room of dismay towards the sport. It was overplayed and overrated and we were split into teams.

Of course, I am picked first.

The sorting of teams was done and Sakura stood in the center of the other side of the gym glaring angrily yet smirking at the same time. I am surprised she can do that. She clenches onto the rubber, air filled ball, tightly and prepares to throw it at me.

_Slam!_

A ball hit her sides and it was completely abnormal.

No one hits Haruno Sakura, just no one.

Who was at the other end of the ball?

Hiroki.

All eyes fell on him as he shrugged carelessly and says, "What? She was wide open when her rage was directed to Uchiha."

Of course this makes the head cheerleader and her posse mark him as an enemy and a total **loser** who will get ridiculed.

Boy is he in for one hell of a year…

* * *

This chapter is written by Alison, edited by Maxie and Lucinda (Lonely Light). Alison writes the odd chapters and edits the even chapters while Maxie does the vice versa. All Fan fiction replies for this chapter will be sent when we read your review. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto

**A/ N: **This is Maxie here to present the 2nd chapter of our story! (if you wonder who we are, please check our profile kudasai.) Please remember to read and review because every single one of them counts. Plus they make me happy and smily ... not counting flames...I don't like flames, they make me sad... so no flames please, although we accept strong critiques and suggestions. Oh yeah, Hiroki is an original character, not based on Haku and also this story will be in Naruto's pov.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto because if we did, the fillers would have stop right when it started and Sasuke and Naruto would have kiss more than once.

**Warning: **Although it's not evident in this chapter, this story will contain shounen-ai (boy love) so if you start reading and stop suddenly in the middle and think, " Omg, are they gay? ewwwww." then I suggest you press the back button now. remember no one is forcing you.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto**

Boiled water. Check.

A pair of chopsticks. Check.

A jumbo cup of seafood flavor ramen that's just begging to be eaten. Check.

… And a starving stomach that has been growling ever since lunch. Check.

I quickly walked over to the stove where the kettle of hot, steamy water stood and picked it up by the handle with careful hands and I cautiously positioned it over the opening of the ramen cup.

I watched as the water fill up the cup and stopped when it reach the line.

_I love ramen. _I thought cheerfully as I let out a hearty sigh.

I closed the flap over the cup as I sat down and waited another three painfully long minutes.

My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I live a simple life.

I live in a simple apartment with simple furniture and wear simple clothes.

I've been living by myself ever since the start of high school and work part time as a waiter in a noodle restaurant.

I love working in the noodle restaurant.

You get discounts and plus the boss was nice. Well, most of the time but sometimes, she would let me bring home some leftover ramen. How wonderful is that?

"Ramen-san, are u done yet?" I said as I pouted.

Instant ramen is god. Still, do we really have to wait so long for it to be done cooking?

As I bit into the delicious delicacy, I thought of what has happen today morning.

* * *

"..."

It was dead silent. You could literally hear a pin drop upon the floor and hear the sound as it echoes through it.

"Oh boy…" I muttered under my breath as I walked over to where the clueless Hiroki stood with a giant smile on his face glad that he got a person out.

All eyes were on him.

"What? She was wide open when her rage was directed towards Uchiha," he said as he shrugged.

Well, you see, this is the trouble of being the new kid.

You don't know the inside rules of the school.

There are many, many rules in Konoha Academy such as to **never** sneak a peek in Kakashi- sensei's pocket-sized orange book. You **never **accept Lee's offer to 'jog a few blocks in the morning for the sake of our youth' or in this case to** never **hit the head cheerleader, Haruno Sakura, with a big, red, bouncy, ball.

I put my hand on Hiroki's shoulder preparing for the outburst that Sakura was going to release for blemishing her 'precious body.'

I look over at Sasuke from the corner of my right eye to see what his reaction was.

He's rolling his eyes!

…And is that a scoff?

How can you roll your eyes and scoff when you know your fellow classmate is going to be under the wrath of your evil girlfriend?

_Do something, Sasuke-teme! _I screamed in my mind.

Oh wait, Sakura's moving.

She's came closer and closer as if death was inching upon us.

She stopped right in front of us.

_What is she going to do now? _

She looked at Hiroki with a blank look on her face.

Sakura looked at him for a good five seconds and scoffed as she walked out of the gym.

The atmosphere was tense as the spoiled princess failed her arms in frustration.

He got off lucky…

The smile is wiped off his face.

Hiroki looks totally oblivious as to what happened.

The whole class started to whisper and talked about the incident.

Even Gai looked slightly amused and jotted something down on his student planner before he blew the whistle and ordered everyone to pick up where they left off.

I quickly whispered a short summary of who Sakura was and what he just had done.

Hiroki looked like a confused, little puppy.

* * *

I stayed with Hiroki for the rest of the day.

Well, I only have three periods with him.

_Ding Dong. _

I wonder who that could be.

I walked over and look in the peephole and saw a cheerful Hiroki with a picnic basket.

Wait a minute!

A picnic basket!

I let him in.

"Hey... What's up? What's with the picnic basket?"

"Well my dearest friend, Naruto… This isn't just any old picnic basket! It's _our_ first picnic basket so that means we're going on a picnic right now to celebrate my first day, surviving Konoha Academy!" Hiroki concluded in an enthusiastic tone.

My ramen cup is in the kitchen and it's half eaten.

Should I accept his offer?

I saw how happy and eager he looked so I accepted his offer and put my ramen in the fridge before grabbing my jacket and walked down to the park.

We sat down under the shade of a large tree and I looked on with eager eyes as he pulled out all sorts of delicious looking food.

"Wow Hiroki. This looks delicious," I commented.

I dip a sushi in the cup of soy sauce and tasted it.

"Wah, it tastes so good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" I said and continued to eat with star crossed eyes.

"Thank you but it's nothing really. Hehe. I just threw a bunch of old things together. Besides, you helped me a lot by showing me around the neighborhood, telling me the rules and everything."

He grinned and put his hand on the back of head as he looked at me eat.

"Eat some! Here have some sushi." I picked up the sushi and dip it in the soy sauce before I brought it up to Hiroki's mouth and pressed against it. I watched as his mouth opened up and closed as the sushi disappeared into it.

_Oh. _

_My. _

_God. _

I just fed a guy.

Oh god, what if he thinks I'm queer or something? It's not an everyday thing for a guy to feed another guy!

Immediately, I lowered my head.

I was afraid that he would look at me in disgust or something.

A good few seconds pass before I sneaked a peek and saw …a blush?

He's blushing!

_This is kind of awkward._

I look past him and saw Sasuke walking down the road. Phew, I let out a sigh of relief glad I had some distraction.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, I hoped that he would hear me and that, he did.

He walked over to us with his dark, silky, bangs that framed his face while it moved with the autumn breeze.

The elegant air of an Uchiha surrounded him as he looked over at us with his curious, dark orbs.

"Sit down." I said as I patted the ground beside me.

Even though Sasuke's my greatest enemy, he's also considered as one of my closest friends in some sort of twisted, weird kind of way. It's like I would know what he's thinking about and what mood is he in... most of the time anyway.

He has this inquiring look and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as if expecting me to answer his unasked question before even saying anything else.

"We're having a picnic." I stated as if that would've answer all of his questions.

I could've sworn that he muttered a '_dobe'_ under his breath.

"Sasu-chan. Have a rice ball." Hiroki said as he passed over the fat, plump, molded, triangular rice ball.

_He called him Sasu-chan?_

_What kind of guy calls another guy chan?_

…_And we're talking about Sasuke here!_

No one, I seriously mean **no one** ever called him Sasu-chan, not even Sakura, his girlfriend.

I looked over to see his reaction.

It was just as I had expected, Sasuke looked kind of irked and glared at Hiroki.

Hiroki, being the clueless person that he is, looked on animatedly as if he was testing Sasuke's temper.

"Thanks but I already ate." Sasuke laid the rice ball down and prepared to leave.

"Leaving already? You just got here!" Hiroki really didn't know whom he was dealing with as he tried to persuade to let Sasuke stay.

"Ha-ha. It's ok. We could finish all the stuff anyway, right? If Sasuke doesn't want to eat your cooking, then that's his lost. Don't worry about him." I gave him a reassuring smile before I offered to walk Sasuke down to his house, which was right down the road.

I told Hiroki I'll be back in five minutes.

So it's was just the two of us, Sasuke and Naruto; Naruto and Sasuke.

"You know... I didn't think that there's actually a bigger idiot than you out there and here I thought that it was impossible." Sasuke glanced over at me as he smirked.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot and neither is Hiroki. He's just new around here and obviously didn't know you're the 'ice prince' who's incapable of being friendly for even two minutes," I retorted.

"That's the perfect match. An idiot with another idiot! I could just imagine your conversations," Sasuke continued smirking before he started to mimic my voice;

"Is that a butterfly? I wonder why they call it a butterfly."

Then he quickly switched to match Hiroki's voice which was very high and pitchy as he so thought of it;

"I have no idea, Naruto. I always thought it was butter that have wings!" Sasuke looked very amused.

It surprised me on how amused he can get while insulting me whereas the funniest of jokes didn't even leave so much as a small grin on him.

_What am I? _

_His source of amusement or something? _

_He makes me so mad sometimes._

"Well, have fun with your date, Naruto," Sasuke smirked even more as we stood in front of his house.

"A date! Me- uh Hiroki? What? Date? Of course not!" I stuttered on as he opened his door.

"If you say so..." Sasuke winked before closing the door right in front of my face.

_What? Da- da- date? _

_Is that how the picnic looks like? _

_No of course not. Idiot, teasing me, grrr Sasuke- teme. _

Hiroki welcomed me back and we finished up our food and went our separate ways home.

It's was peaceful night.

It was so calm and serene...

Then out of nowhere I remember Sasuke's wink...

He used his left eye.

It was a fast, teasing wink... with a fast, teasing smirk. I put my hand on my cheeks and feel it slightly warm.

_Oh my god. Am I blushing over his wink?_

What's wrong with me today?

Well, first I fed Hiroki, and then I blushed because Sasuke winked at me?

Ahhhh! Well they look like girls anyways so it doesn't matter. Nope, it doesn't mean a thing at all.

For some strange unknown reason, I replayed Sasuke's wink in my mind many many times as I drifted off to dreamland...

_(For a non smiling jerk, Sasuke actually doesn't look half bad...)_

* * *

_Where's Hiroki? _

It was lunch time and Hiroki was no where to be found. How strange…

I tried texting him, calling him, and asking people if they have any idea where he is...

If it were any other person, I wouldn't have mind this much if I can't find them during lunch but this was Hiroki we're talking about.

In one day, he managed to piss off two of the most popular kids in school. I just can't let him out of my sight.

What if some bully decided to start a fight with him?

Hiroki can't fight! He doesn't believe in violence and all that junk.

Oh god... I opened the gym door and couldn't believe what I saw…

* * *

Yay! You're done reading the second chapter, now look at the button below and click it to review! hehehe. This chapter is written by Maxie and editted by Alison. I write the even chapters while she writes the odd ones. Thank you oh so very much for reading! (if i could add a smiley face here, i would.) 


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke

**A/N: **This is written by Alison. I am a Sakura hater therefore she's an antagonist. Oh boy, this is fun to write. I'd love for all of you who read, to review because they make us smile and glitter and all that prissy crap everyone loves. Don't I curse too much? I think I do so don't flame me because I told you beforehand. This fan fiction is so fun to write and to think I actually do my homework this year and still have time. People will be out of character since all of them (or some of them anyways Maxie's thought) are heterosexual in the anime, so don't comment us on that.

**Disclaimer: **xMazy does not own Naruto because if we did, we would be on more shopping sprees.

**Warning**: Will contain Shonen Ai and boyxboy pairings. If you get queasy from reading this, press the back button but since you're on chapter three now, I doubt it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sasuke**

Detention was served.

I grabbed my bag and glanced at the other students that were still there.

Sucks for them, I guess.

I walked home and had an urge for fresh autumn air because of that I walked through the park.

_What a strange decision,_ I thought, that I regretted as soon as I saw Naruto.

I was a good twenty feet away as I saw that new kid, Hiroki being fed by Naruto. Hiroki seemed to have enjoyed it as Naruto's head lowered in shame in realization of what he actually did. He then looked back up to see a blushing Hiroki.

His bright, round cerulean eyes scanned his surroundings as I realized that he spotted me.

Damn, I didn't was hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Sasuke," he shouted a little too loudly as the other people around him stared at him in annoyance but he didn't mind at all.

I walked over to him and hovered over Hiroki and Naruto who were sitting down on a picnic blanket.

"Sit down," Naruto said as he patted the ground next to him.

I looked at him oddly, _what the hell is he doing?_

"We're having a picnic," he stated obviously.

"What a dobe," I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

_Well, I could already see that he was having a picnic. What do you think all these foods that were laid out on a freaking picnic blanket were there for?_

"Sasu-chan... Have a rice ball," Hiroki said as he passed a rice ball over to me.

_Sasu-chan?_

_Sasu-chan!_

_Who the hell did he think he was calling 'Sasu-chan'?_

_This is even more annoying than 'Sasuke-kun'._

"Thanks, but I already ate," I said in an exasperated tone.

"Leaving already? You just got here," Hiroki pouted.

_He doesn't know who he's dealing with. _

_I don't like this guy. He annoys me. _

_I've come to a conclusion. Hiroki's worse than that Naruto dobe, not to mention dense too._

"Ha-ha. It's ok. We could finish all the stuff anyway, right? If Sasuke doesn't want to eat your cooking, then that's his lost. Don't worry about him," Naruto said with pleasure. He probably didn't want to share the food anyway and offered a seat to be polite seeing as how he and Hiroki seemed to be enjoying themselves so immensely...

Yeah, that's right. Naruto was being polite; he doesn't really like me that much. I watched Naruto tell Hiroki that he would be back in five minutes.

After we walked a good distance away from Hiroki, I told Naruto, "You know. I didn't think there's actually a bigger idiot than you out there and here I thought it was _impossible_."

I glanced over him and flashed him my trademark smirk that made every girl in town swooned.

Naruto's face twisted up in annoyance and retorted, "Hey! I'm not an idiot and neither is Hiroki! He's just new around here and obviously didn't know you're the 'ice prince' who's incapable of being friendly for even two minutes."

_Me? The ice prince? _

_Impossible. I tried being nice to people._

_Okay, maybe not, But I did, once._

_That doesn't really help me, does it?_

Quickly I switched my emotion from shock to a lighter one I always use to tease Naruto.

"That's the perfect match. An idiot with another idiot. I could just imagine your conversations."

I mimicked Naruto's voice, "Is that a butterfly? I wonder why they call it a butterfly," and I quickly adjusted my vocal cords to match Hiroki's and said, "I have no idea, Naruto. I always thought it was butter that has wings."

I was amused as I ridiculed the pair. The reaction on his face was hilarious. He looked even more annoyed and angry as ever.

"Well, have fun on your date, Naruto," I purred into his ears which left him in shock and embarrassment.

"A date? Me- uh Hiroki? What? Date? Of course not." he managed to stutter out. His face was all red... blushing.

How cute.

I decided to mess with his mind a little, "If you say so, Naruto."

I quickly winked at him and closed my door.

That was enough drama today, thank you very much.

* * *

I had a towel over my head, to dry my hair of course and walked over the balcony and leaned against the rails.

It was a beautiful moon tonight. It shone so brightly yet strangely, it looked translucent as if it were truly out of reach.

The moon; that which reflects off the sun's rays and soaks up all its essence. The sun aids the moon in it's time of need with light that shows everyone the way. Sometimes I wonder, where's my sun?

No one.

That's right, no one for me, Uchiha Sasuke.

No one's worth my time...

* * *

I woke up with a groan because of the sunlight that blinded me; not exactly my way of starting out the day.

I intended it to be a never-ending darkness while I slept there peacefully, uninterrupted, where I could dream of a real family again.

* * *

I swiped my identification card as usual and continued on thinking hard as I walked on.

I must've been in deep thought because I almost tripped over Hiroki's foot and I heard Hiroki curse loudly. I was mildly surprise... this was the Hiroki who called me Sasu-chan and offered me rice balls? He leaned against the wall for support as he sat while his feet were sticking out, capable of injuring people.

"It's impolite to use profanity in such a disturbing way," I commented.

He shot me a look, "And you're saying it's polite to kick someone's leg so early in the morning?"

I sensed sarcasm. _Can you say bipolar?_

"Real original," I scoffed.

I noticed that he wasn't alone; apparently he was conversing with a redhead before I interrupted.

The redhead guy looked extremely short for his age; I'm guessing it's the same age as we are since he conversed with Hiroki. He wore the school uniform which I was surprised to see. No one wears the school uniform anymore; it was optional as long as the clothing was appropriate.

"Anyway, so this dude and I were like shit, and then they were like shit. Everyone was like shit and ran like a bitch." Hiroki said to the redhead kid and pretended like I wasn't even here.

What part of that conversation made sense anyway?

"I see," the redhead answered back as if he actually knew what Hiroki said.

The thunderous sound of a cow galloping up was heard... I turn my head towards the noise and saw Naruto running up the stairs.

Of _course_ it had to be Naruto; he's the only one capable of making such a loud commotion.

His eyes were wide open and ran towards us.

"Gaara!" he exclaimed in open arms.

Gaara? Was that the new kid? Well, I assumed he was from the moment Naruto screamed out his name.

They chatted away so I left the group since I was obviously not "in."

_Surprising, eh?_

* * *

I tapped and twirled my pen in boredom; I hate Literature.

What's even worse is that Naruto's in this class. Even better, he sits next to me **and** annoys me everyday while he sits to the left of me.

Hiroki sits to the right of me. I can't say I mind since he doesn't talk to me or acknowledge me. Why, you ask? It's because in Literature class, he's never awake.

I sighed and felt a small vibration in my left pocket so I reached out and took out my cell phone.

I heard Naruto cough loudly but I ignored him. It was an electronic message.

**Text Message: September 23, 2006**

**Sucker.**

**Love, Sakura. **

_Sucker?_

"Detention," I heard Kakashi hollered out at me.

_Damn it, that bitch Sakura is at it again._

I glared at the back of the room at the certain pink haired woman. I think she was pulling the 'you dumped me so I'll make your life a living hell' act.

_What a cheap trick._

Well, you have to fight fire with fire.

The bell dismissed the entire school for after school activities and such. Being Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have time for that.

"What, is it time to go already?" I heard a sleepy Hiroki who talked to no one in particular. He got up from his seat slowly due to his lack of energy or so to say.

Hiroki looked very callow as he snatched my water bottle from my bag and quaffed down what was left of it.

"Thanks." he said cheerfully as he jumped out the window for a 'cool' exit.

It was only the first floor.

Some impression, people think he's completely insane and lazy. Maybe, that's just my opinion on his inordinate exit. He's slightly mood swingy today.

_Wonderful_, I thought sarcastically.

I decided to skip out on detention because I simply felt tired and **did not need to go**. I headed towards the exit.

I turned the hall at a ninety degree angle; I stopped into my tracks and stared deeply into the face that happened to stop in front of me too.

To be honest, I was shocked. I could hear him breathing; those crystal blue eyes that bored into mine. I was clearly three inches taller than he was.

Thank god Naruto stopped just in the nick of time to avoid an annoying collision between us.

It was just the fact that we just stood there scared me.

I could tell many, many things when looked into his eyes.

_Shock, surprise, impatience, and..._

Hiroki snuck up behind Naruto and shoved him. Time seemed to have stopped since I couldn't do anything to avoid it.

_Detention is looking pretty good right now compared to this._

**His lips crashed down onto mine.**

"Ha-ha. Made ya kiss."

Hiroki cheered and took a picture.

**Ok, that's it. **

**He's going down.**

* * *

Yay! The third chapter is finished. Took me a while to write that since I kept procrastinating and actually studied. Yay for me. I got an eighty six on my Geometry test that I was so sure I failed. Now that, that's done, please review.

* * *

(Maxie here: You still don't know what Naruto saw in the gym... so stand tuned for the next chapter!)

* * *

Written by Alison, edited by Maxie.


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto

**A/N: **Maxie here! And so is chapter four! Thank you to all the readers who review our story! I understand that there are questions but some of them we will answer it for you whereas some of them, you just have to keep reading to find out. Unlike Alison, I'm not really a Sakura hater so I don't tend to do much to her. Hehe. Oh yeah, we're also planning to update this story every week so please stay tuned! Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not ours because if he is, we would be rich and not spend time to write this fanfic where we can just include everything in the anime/manga.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai so if you're not into it, back out now...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Naruto**

"What in the world..."

Even if you didn't know me, you would immediately assume that I'm not a stoic person. I'm far from it actually.

I get surprised very often.

Sometimes, even by the smallest things like a dog running down the street in a clear autumn morning or an annoying phone call in the middle of the night, but never in my life have I ever been so shocked and bewildered as I am now.

I gulped and quietly closed the gym door but not before I peek one more time to make sure that the image before me wasn't an illusion.

There it was, plain and simple.

Iruka was being pushed back onto a bleacher, legs flat out in front of him, his eyes were shut tight and lips connected to a certain silver haired teacher. His partner by the way was pressed onto him with his left hand on Iruka's lower back ... and only god knows where his other hand was. Their moans and groans traversed across the entire gym.

Okay... I've seen enough...

I quickly closed the gym door and hastily walked away, blushing my head off forgetting that I still need to find Hiroki.

I could never look at Kakashi and Iruka the same way ever again

* * *

**"Ring!"**

"Mmmm..."

_Stupid alarm clock... _

_Stupid school. _

I wanted to sleep. I quickly pressed the snooze button and only got two seconds of extra sleep before my cell phone vibrated. Text message.

**OHAYOU!**

**Sorry for yesterday's lunch!**

**Had to go see Gai for a health contract.**

**Don't worry, I'm safe!**

**- Hiroki**

I quickly shut it off and attempted to sleep once more.

This time it's only mere seconds before my phone vibrated again. A professional voice was on the other line of my cell phone.

**"How are you today dear customer?**

**How would you like a free trip to Hawaii?**

**All you have to do is take a survey and..."**

What the fuck...

I closed my phone and reluctantly woke up. All I wanted to do was to sleep, is that too much to ask for?

* * *

"I'm tired… Stupid Kakashi and Iruka making my head hurt. Stupid image. Stupid teachers, they should be banned from making out in the school, there has to be a law against this somewhere." I grumbled angrily as I stomped towards the school entrance.

"Plus they're both guys… Oh my god, they're both men!"

I finally came to that realization. _What do I do now?_

I quickly swiped in and walked hurriedly down the hall.

"Good morning Naruto!" A familiar voice rung in my ears.

I looked up and saw Iruka with Kakashi standing next to him.

I looked at them wide- eyed.

"M- m- morning!" I quickly stuttered out before I ran away.

"I wonder what's wrong with Naruto. ..." I heard Iruka asked Kakashi.

ARGH! Best not to think about it too much. Let me rephrase that, I** better** not think about it, I tried to consult myself.

"Anyway, so this dude and I were like shit, and then they were like shit. Everyone was like shit and ran like a bitch," Hiroki said.

"Oh I see..." Huh? That voice... it's familiar.

_I wonder who that is…_

**GAARA?**

I ran up the stairs and there he is.

"Gaara!" I exclaimed.

How did I know Gaara you ask?

He was my childhood friend before his dad's job got the family transferred to Osaka.

I gave him a big bear hug before a flash of raven hair caught my eye.

Sasuke's here.

I was about to say good morning and introduce him to Gaara but Hiroki cut in and latched onto my arm.

"Ne, Naruto. Let's go to the arcade after school to celebrate Gaara coming here!"

How did Hiroki know Gaara?

He also lived in Osaka before moving over here. I met him in a chatroom where Gaara introduced me to him. I was surprised when I found out that Hiroki was moved to Tokyo and even transferred to the same school.

"Sure!" I agreed.

I missed Gaara. We chatted and caught up on what was new before the bell rang.

We parted ways and went to homeroom.

* * *

_Literature ... Kakashi sensei... _

I kept my eyes averted from him seeing that I can't look at him the same anymore so I turned my attention to Sasuke.

_Oh that's right! I should invite Sasuke to the arcade too._

I poked him with my pencil, attempted to whisper, but that stupid bastard didn't acknowledge me.

**Buzz…**

Sasuke's phone. I coughed loudly trying to cover the sound but it didn't work.

"Detention!" Kakashi shouted from across the room.

I looked over at Sasuke and he looked quite pissed.

I wonder what was written in the text message.

_Best not to ask him about the arcade now…_

I looked over towards his face.

It's funny how he could pull off a pale complexion whereas many kids _attempted_ to copy the Uchiha's skin tone but failed miserably.

His hair contrasted quite a lot with his skin. It's dark like the night sky plus it look silky and I bet it's soft... lucky Sasuke, I can't get my hair tame no matter how many times I try.

His eyes are mesmerizing as he looks off into space. I wonder if I look hard enough, will I be able to witness his thoughts and emotions? My eyes travel down towards his neck; so pale and slender.

I could see the Adams apple bob when he gulped.

I put my hand towards mine's and gulped…

Yep, it moved, just like Sasuke's.

Sasuke was wearing a thin navy blue V-necked sweater that showed off his collarbones. He has such nice collarbones. I wondered if mine's was as nice... probably not.

I looked back up at his face again. He blinked. His eyelashes are long and dark. It's beautiful...

_Wait a second... _

_I did not just check out Sasuke. _

I **did not** check out **Uchiha Sasuke**. I did not check him out. Nope, I mean he's _Sasuke_!

**"Ring!"**

Thank god the bell had rung; I quickly escape out of the classroom and avoided **both** Sasuke and Kakashi.

* * *

I sighed.

At least Sasuke didn't notice I had a staring gaze.

I needed to find him about that arcade thing.

Knowing him, he probably skip detention; he usually doesn't go to petty things like that.

I shut my locker and walked down the hall and turned sharply at the corner.

**AHH! **

I quickly stop my tracks.

Oh it's just Sasuke; just the guy I was looking for although this situation is a bit _awkward_.

_Okay feet... walk back a bit_, I commanded myself but I couldn't move.

I looked straight into his eyes.

It's so dark, like a midnight sheet covering his every thought that forbade anyone to come in.

**Umph!**

I felt tiny hands that pressed onto my back, which shoved me and rendered me defenseless as I fell forward.

Closer and closer; centimeter by centimeter, I fell on top of Sasuke. You would think that was all, but no. My mouth opened in instinct to scream but instead, my lips came crashing onto his.

"Ha ha. Made ya kiss," I heard Hiroki say cheerfully.

I hear a shutter somewhere accompanied with a flash but my mind was not processing anything right now.

**Brain dead could be the correct term.**

All I felt were the utter shock and daze and my lip continue to press onto his. It felt as though I'm an empty shell.

My mind was long gone.

_His lips are very soft…_ That was my first thought.

Sure, I've kissed some girls before but never someone with lips as soft as his.

_Tastes like peppermint..._; I quickly brushed the thought aside and focused onto the subject at hand.

I felt him move underneath me.

I got off of Sasuke but sat right back down on the floor... still dazed.

Then, I felt somebody taking my hand and pulled me up.

I walked slowly away towards the bathroom.

I closed the door and checked my reflection.

I slowly start to piece my thoughts together on what just happened.

Well, let's see:

My lip connected with Sasuke's.

_Wait a second! _

MY LIPS CONNECTED WITH SASUKE'S?

I kissed him!

Me, Uzumaki Naruto kissed Uchiha Sasuke?

I turned on the faucet and quickly splashed my face with cold water. Sure, it was freezing cold but I needed to snap myself back into reality and fast.

I looked back up at the mirror.

Phew... it's ok... for now…

It was only an accident.

Wait... what was the cause of the accident?

**Hiroki!**

He pushed me and had taken a picture!

I dashed out of the restroom and ran towards where the scene had just taken place.

Sasuke was clenched onto Hiroki's shirt and held his slender frame against the cold, hard wall. He demanded the camera.

I saw the frightened look on Hiroki's face.

I didn't know who to side with.

"Hiroki! Give me the fucking camera now!" I demanded. I didn't even catch my use of profanity since it was too intense.

**Rule number one in the student unwritten law: Never piss off an Uchiha.**

He had no choice but to throw me the camera.

Besides, I bet he valued his life more than a stupid picture.

I quickly placed it in my backpack.

Sasuke look relieved and let go of Hiroki's shirt.

"Sheesh. It's only a joke. Don't get so hung up on it. Right, Naru- chan, Sasu- chan?" Hiroki cheekily said.

I looked over at Sasuke again. He looked really annoyed and walked towards the exit and opened the door.

"Um... you know what Hiroki? You and Gaara go to the arcade first; I'll catch up with you later." I shouted over my shoulder as I chased after Sasuke, "Oh yeah, don't ever do that prank ever again." I warned sternly.

As much as I valued Hiroki as a friend, there are times when he really get on my nerves. This is the perfect example.

"Sasuke, wait!" I chased after him.

He slowed down and eventually halted to wait for me.

"Sasuke, it was only an accident. Please don't get too mad at Hiroki," I pleaded and walked over to Sasuke.

"Who said I was angry?" He retorted back at me.

"Anyone could tell by looking at your face and besides... Umph!"

I tripped over a rock.

I almost collided onto the stone ground but I felt two strong arms under my armpit and hands clasp behind my back.

I looked straight in front of me and saw the beautiful collarbones that I had admired earlier in class.

I wanted to touch them.

My hands slowly inched up and I left one of them on his chest for leverage and I tentatively moved the other towards his collarbone.

It's very smooth... and warm. My fingers lightly danced across it and stop in the middle, just below his neck.

I felt a slight shiver.

I looked up at his eyes and saw that two dark orbs was staring straight back at me.

It felt like eternity before I heard a bird chirp, which interrupted the silence.

I blushed and lowered my head before I moved out of his grasp.

"Um... thanks. I got to go now." I quickly muttered out and walked away averting my eyes from his gaze.

* * *

**(Warning: A tense change to present. Currently the scene is at the arcade.)**

"Wow Naruto, you're late!" Hiroki says while keeping his eyes on the virtual road.

"Well, I'm here now right?" I reply as I grip onto the steering wheel.

We're at the arcade and I'm currently beating Hiroki at a racing game.

"It's been forever ne, Gaara? How are your parents? Are Kankuro and Temari ok? How about Kawazu-chan?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Everyone's fine. Temari still has her fan collection and sure, you can borrow Kankuro's frog puppet." Gaara answers and he stares at the game screen before calmly saying, "I win." He looks content as the game tickets come pouring out from the slot.

"I win!" I shouted as Hiroki mutters off about the game being unfair.

I love his siblings; his older sister Temari has this fan collection where you can find fans from different countries during different time period. I always told her that she could sell them for a small fortune but she never listens and intend to keep them with her all her life. Her older brother has this awesome collection of puppets. My favorite was the Kawazu-chan, the frog puppet. He uses that to cheer me up all the time when I was little. I often borrow it from him whenever I see him.

We played for a couple more hours before heading home. Gaara reached into his bag and took out Kawazu-chan and threw it over to me.

_Yay!_

"Ha-ha, Naruto, aren't you a little too old to be playing with that stuffed green puppet?" Hiroki asks.

"Nah. let him be, Naruto is never too old for anything." Gaara answers as if he was spoiling me.

I flash him a grin and we crack jokes. Walking until we reach the fork, we part ways.

"Ok then see you guys tomorrow! Oh yeah! Gaara, you don't need to keep wearing the school uniform. It's optional," I said.

"Ja ne Naruto and Gaara!" Hiroki waves to us.

Gaara looks at me. "Thanks." He smiles.

My lips start to curve upward too. It wasn't often that he smiled and he does have such a wonderful smile.

I slipped Kawazu-chan on my hands and bring it up to my face.

"You still look the same after so many years. Hmm... I have so many things to tell you, Kawazu-chan," I sigh while walking down towards my house.

I forgot to ask Sasuke to go to the arcade with me but I wonder if he feels awkward with me since you know... _that_ happen...

"Naruto... Why in the world are you talking to a stuffed frog?"

I look towards my left.

"Neji..."

* * *

(Alison here.) Editing this was a tough job but it was finished! Any other grammar mistakes would annoy me since I didn't do my job right but it's very possible. Thanks for all your reviews on the past chapter and I would really appreciate if you would review more. Hint: the people who put us on your alert list. I was like wow, that's more people on that list than those who reviewed. Reviews help me with revision and ideas for the story and such. Although, I admit this chapter was extremely, fluffy or so to say.

* * *

(Maxie here) Wahh, sorry. I first wrote this on wordpad and then transfer it to wordperfect. Stupid me didn't go over the chapter and left all the mistakes to her. Hontou ni gomen nasai. I won't do that in the future no matter how many red lines I see when correcting it on wordperfect! Oh yeah, that's right, please remember to review, I mean it isn't a hard thing to do ne? Plus they make us happy! Not to mention, they help a lot when coming to thinking of ideas for the story and plot. THANK YOU. Yay for fluff!

* * *

Chapter 4 written by Maxie and** thoroughly** editted by Alison.( It's like we're each other's betas!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke

**A/N**: Welcome to the fifth installment of The Tie That Bonds by xMazy! We highly appreciate your reviews and criticism is welcomed only if it makes **sense**. Yay, Maxie and I are each other's betas. Ha-ha. Saves us both the trouble of finding one. Please report any grammatical errors because I tend to be a bit of a perfectionist since I'm in my grammar Nazi phase. I will stop changing the summary, although if you would like to, you could write one for us. We would love that. Oh, if you get confused by this chapter, you could message Alison and she will explain to you. It was a random opening, we know. Well enough of the rant, let's begin.

**Disclaimer**: xMazy does not own Naruto because if we did Alison would kill Sakura and make it so that she never existed. Remember no profit is made off of this unless it's the satisfaction of reading your comments. ( Maxie here... Sakura isn't that bad...)

**Warning**: If you don't like shonen-ai, then piss off now. You read four chapters and you finally realize it? As Sasuke would say it, 'What a dobe.'

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sasuke**

_It hurts._

It hurts! _I silently screamed in my head._

_I was lying on the cement floor for what seemed like hours where in fact it was just a few minutes. I knew I was fatally wounded yet I couldn't move._

_The world spun all around me in mocking laughs, deafening ridicules…_

_Confusion followed after that. Many, many emotions ran through me like an athlete in a twenty six mile race._

_A spontaneous burst of energy followed shortly and caused me to jerk up and run._

Where am I going?

I did not know.

_I did not see any familiar faces; I was lost; lost in a world that is unknown to my senses._

_The air smelled as light as cotton. The glare from the sun tore through my eyes._

Am I in a country or field? No, I'm in neither.

_The city birds were flying everywhere, swooping down at everyone while they walked on without a care._

_Cautiously, I dodged all of them, not willing to get injured even more._

_One of the predatory birds gracefully swooped down at me. I prepared to dodge but an image of my father's frightening face was plastered on the birds. Stunned, the bird shot right through my heart and the ground beneath me collapsed._

_I fell into the darkness, once again._

_Nothing felt normal. Everything warped around me with immense speed._

_I felt empty._

_It's not just the fact that my heart wasn't there anymore, for that I know without my heart, I'm already dead._

_The changing mass around me finally took a definite form; my brother, Itachi. He had his shoulders turned away from me. His broad shoulders defined his facial features. He was obviously angered._

_His lips moved vivaciously but I couldn't make out what he was saying. There was a sound barrier. He looked angry yet he seemed to be happy at the same time._

_I recalled that this was how he felt when he had left me…_

_I felt another stab to my chest._

_Emotions clashing against one another in my mind._

Anger, sadness, loneliness, and... hope?

_My arms were spread far apart away from each other._

_I knew right then and there; I had to die. I _**hoped** _to die._

_I awaited my death with a face full of tears that washed down all my sins into the deep pits of hell. The sword dangled temptingly above me._

_I braced myself for the undeniable pain._

_The cold sheet of metal cut through me right through the center of my chest._

**I woke up in cold sweat with my palm of my right hand over my heart. It was pounding rapidly.**

_It was only a dream…_ I tried to soothe myself, _more like a panic attack._

I haven't had such a strange, horrific panic attack for ages now. I always convinced myself I was strong.

Scratch that, I _am_ strong.

I groaned and got off my bed and threw my pillow at my wall in anger.

I was anguished; I wanted to separate illusions from reality. Dreams are supposed to keep my mind entertained, show me what alternate reality can happen.

_Someone tell me that I'm alright._

_Everything is alright…_

I chewed the plastic off of the ramen cup frustrated that I couldn't get it to open and poured water in it and waited for it to simmer.

I counted the tiles on the ceiling to calm myself down; two hundred and twenty eight.

For three seconds, I actually thought I needed a shrink, you know a psychiatrist; but then I figured out that it would be embarrassing for an Uchiha to get counseling. They would have reactions of like, "I told you he wasn't normal."

I strived to be normal, and when I achieved it, I strived to be the best. I achieved that; it's just that nothing works in my life. I was on top of the social pyramid; I'm always looking down at someone. I need someone to look up to, like I used to when I was a kid. This is where Itachi came in, he was the best brother you could ever have but he left me.

Itachi left me for his own greedy, selfish needs. He wanted to be emotionless so nothing could hold him back; I guess a part of me wanted to be like him too at the time.

I ate and walked over to my mailbox to find it bombarded with letters and packages. I sorted them all out. Most of them were fan girl mails; I just threw them out on the spot.

There was a package for me that was messily wrapped in brown construction paper. The address was written in sharpie. I tore threw the mysterious package.

**To my dearest Sasuke:**

**I give you twenty days.**

**Twenty days to prove that you are worthy enough to stop me.**

**- Anonymous**

This is slightly ambiguous. I frowned at my curiosity.

Things are not going my way today.

I left my house and tried to figure out the hidden message, it was hard but I think I could solve it.

I needed to be more of an optimist than a pessimist sometimes, that's why I decided to take a long, long walk and hoped I would meet someone incredibly stupid to take my mind off of things, on this bright Saturday afternoon.

Whoever said that Uchiha kids wake up in the early morning were obviously ignorant outsiders.

* * *

I walked into an arcade; hoping to find something to do. 

"Aw, I lost **again**!"

That _girly _voice sounded familiar, it **must **be Hiroki.

If Hiroki's here, than Naruto would be here. I smiled in delight, a day to finally relax and enjoy myself.

Apparently, Hiroki and _Gaara_ were on the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Hiroki was leaning on the metal support of the machine, showing that he was tired. The bright scores on the machine appeared.

Hiroki lacks stamina, while Naruto has too much of it. Gaara on the other hand didn't seem tired at all. He stood in the center of his metal, light up pad with his arms crossed. He was perfectly at ease.

I joined the trio and watched them dance.

"When did you get here, teme?" Naruto inquired.

"July 23, 1990, dobe," I stated, and answered the wrong question to make him slightly agitated.

"Not on _earth_, teme. I meant to the **arcade**."

"Just now," I answered back, ignoring the 'teme' suffix he used.

I was interrupted by Hiroki, who suddenly put his arms around the both of us and squeezed in the middle.

Naruto was slightly jumpy and soon eased to the fact that he was here to separate us. I ignored the arm over my shoulder.

"Let's go to Gaara's house!" Hiroki exclaimed cheekily.

"No," Gaara replied stoically and glared at the ignorant brunette.

"Naruto's house?"

"No, it's too messy, and I have no more food left in there," Naruto tried to dissuade Hiroki.

"The emo's house?" His gaze was directed at me.

_Ignorant asshole._

"For the last time I'm not emo, and just because of that remark, no," I said exasperated.

"What about _your_ house, Hiroki?" Naruto asked.

"What _about_ my house?" Hiroki inquired.

"We're coming over!" Naruto announced.

"No, it's too far away," Hiroki implored in a childish voice.

"Too bad, we're coming over," Naruto pulled Hiroki and walked out of the arcade while Gaara and I followed silently. Hiroki was made random whining noises, while my glare scared off half the population that tried to approach us.

* * *

"I'm back…" Hiroki said quietly. 

Hiroki unlocked his door and let us in, he grumbled about how the world was unjust and all sorts of things.

Unconsciously, we all took off our shoes and walked in.

He was greeted by an oversized dog, which pounced onto Hiroki, knocking him down. She was a golden retriever with a shiny coat of fur. Most breeders would die for her.

"This is Tracy," he pointed at the bitch, which was the _correct_ term for a female dog.

The apartment was on the fourth floor, right in the middle of the building. The living room had a fantastic view that rivals mine. I slid open the glass door and walked out to the balcony. The breeze was breathtaking.

The living room itself contained two, black leathered sofas and a glass table in the center while the television sat across from the double seated sofa.

His kitchen was ordinary with silverware and grey, marble tiles. A window was in the center, right above the sink and overlooked to the next building. His bathroom was surprisingly sparkling clean. Everything was white. I concluded that Hiroki does actually know how to take care of himself.

Hiroki even earned a, "Wow, your shit actually looks new," from Naruto.

We walked to the main hallway and reached Hiroki's bedroom.

It was moderately sized with his full sized bed in the center.

A laptop was on top of the night table, recharging right next to the framed picture of what seemed like Hiroki and his parents, smiling happy and about, at the time.

_Where were they anyway? Hiroki looks like he lives alone._

The room was highly decorated with photographs of his friends, and himself.

There were also tons of posters of various boy groups, such as Kat-tun, W-inds, NEWS, etc.

This room seems a bit obsessed with these 'pretty' boys.

I inferred that he was gay so I questioned, "Are you gay?" after I observed his room.

He placed his hands on his chest in mock anger, "Oh my god Uchiha, I thought Uchihas were smarter than that. I'm bi-sexual. There's a difference between homosexual men and fags."

The news doesn't surprise me at all. Hiroki was way too clean for him to be completely straight. This also explain a lot of things.

"Okay," he clapped his hands together, "anyone want anything to eat 'cause I'm starving!"

"Woof!" Tracy barked and it seemed to have shaken the whole building, and agreed that she was fucking starving as well.

"Of course," Naruto said a bit too greedily and hopped onto Tracy. Surprisingly, it was like a mini-horse and was able to support Naruto's weight and Tracy walked cheerfully into the living room, where the four of us sat waiting for our food.

After ten or twenty minutes or so I finally broke the silence, "That picture on Hiroki's night table, who were they?" I asked no one in particular.

"His parents," Gaara bluntly answered.

"Where are they?"

Hiroki walked in on us and answered for Gaara, who seemed to know him very well. He placed the tray in the center of the unstained, glass coffee table and set down a plate of food for Tracy as well.

"Well, they're divorced," he said quietly.

"Why aren't you living with anyone then?" I pressed the subject matter even more.

"I didn't want to choose between my parents, either way it wouldn't please **one** of them. I decided that I could live alone, after they divorced. I mean, they still send me money and even gave me this beautiful apartment so I'm financially fine. Plus I could still visit them, but it's not the same…"

Hiroki smiled a bittersweet smile.

Naruto sensed the gloominess of Hiroki's sudden change in mood and loudly said, "Thanks for the food."

"Yeah, thanks for the food," Gaara chirped in with a much lighter mood than he was used to.

"Let's go up to the roof and eat there!" Hiroki commanded with another mood change.

"Okay!" Naruto said a little too enthusiastically.

"I think the view would be nice," Gaara said contently.

It took us about three minutes to climb up and settle down on the roof. Of course it was illegal but no one cares about that when you just want to have fun.

Hiroki sat with Gaara; they were both talking quietly as their feet dangled off the roof. Hiroki was even swinging his legs in delight. Apparently, he wasn't afraid of heights. Gaara was always listening contently and occasionally nodded his head to what Hiroki states. Gaara wasn't much of a talker, but an excellent listener.

Naruto and I sat in the center, undisturbed and practically alone.

Think of all the **possibilities**...

I could kill him and hide his body!

That's what I would be thinking if I disliked his presence but it was the complete opposite.

He chewed his onigiri so tantalizing. It suddenly look even more delicious than the one I have.

His jaw moved flawlessly as one hand was placed firmly on the ground and his head was tilted upwards. His luscious lips looked as if it were the taste of heaven.

It was perfect.

…Perfect for a surprise kiss with the unnoticing blonde.

Smoothly, I moved over and whispered huskily into his ears: **Want to count shoulders?**

Most people would wonder what kind of question that was, believe me, you're about to find out.

His ears were alert and even a deep blush had rose from his cheeks from me, being so close to him.

"**One" **I whispered tapping my left shoulder with my right hand.

"**Two"** I breathed tapping my right shoulder.

"**Three"** I moved closer touching his left shoulder, full of lust.

"**Four" **I draped my arm around the clueless blonde and pulled him closer and his lips met mine.

I could feel his slender but toned body slowly turning in my arms. Naruto placed his hands on my chest, clawing onto my shirt in the delight and bliss of the kiss. He tilt his head up even higher to deepen the kiss.

My tongue danced with his _almost_-virgin ones.

Was that a moan?

**This is exactly what I needed to cheer me up today.**

I smiled for the first time today.

* * *

Alison here: I've got to say, this is the most mood-swingy chapter I have ever written; from emo angst to psychotic lame fluff. Oh and for the shoulders dealie, my friends do it to me all the time and yes, I **do** smack them. Ha-ha. Thanks for all of your reviews. Can you believe how busy school is nowadays? My god, the teachers are horrible and I don't even have one class with Maxie this year, how... fucking annoying. Now, I think SasuNaru pairings are the shit, thanks to Maxie. Oh, if you see any words you don't understand, try to use context clues. It helps a lot. Just like your third grade teachers told you. Have I mentioned that this is a long note? Well, onto Maxie's note now. Ha-ha.

* * *

Maxie here: I have to be honest and say that when I first read the beginning of the chapter, I was a bit confused but soon I came to the grasp that "his dream" revealed a lot about him. A lot about Sasuke and his past and more that we cannot reveal just yet. Haha, we decided to make Hiroki a parallel me. Fangirl/fanboy wise anyways . Kat-tun and W-inds are two of my favorite singing/dancing groups ever. Now that's done. Please review! 

P.S: What about Neji? Stay tune to find out..


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto

**A/N**: Hi again everyone. Sorry this chapter is kind of late but everything gotten so busy last week and due to some problems, I couldn't bring myself to start writing this chapter. Sigh. I should really put more Sakura in here. She rarely or never appear in any of my chapters haha. I need to even out the characters' roles. Well I really don't have much to say about this chapter although I do feel like the whole plot is going really slowly but eh what can we do? Hehe, we'll fasten up the plot soon. So please read and review!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and company does not belong to us.

**Warning**: Is there really a need for this anymore? (The same warnings applies to all chapters.)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Naruto **

Wrong.

Completely** wrong**.

Whoever said that Sasuke was a stoic freak who's incapable of feelings was wrong.

Of course, I accused him of that too.

_Oh how my words were eaten. _

I tilted my head higher, matching the dark haired boy. I placed my arms around his shoulders and leaned closer to his body.

Never in my life have I ever experienced such a kiss this passionate, it felt absolutely amazing.

So breathtaking. Although, I haven't kissed that many people in my life in the first place...

The fact that I'm kissing Uchiha Sasuke two times in less than four days did not even enter my head.

We should stop, this is getting ridiculous. I don't even like Sasuke this way.

I'm not gay.

But I want **more**, more of this heavenly and divine taste...

I felt an arm on my chest slowly that pushed me back away from his warm body.

_What's going on? _

I slowly reached up to feel my lips and turn my body away from his gaze.

It's just a mistake, a dumb stupid mistake. Besides, Sasuke was _just_ a friend.

**Ridiculous. **

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured words that barely reached my ears.

"Is it my hair?" I timidly whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked looking confused.

"I think it's getting too long. It makes me look girly doesn't it? Is that why?"

"Wha..." Sasuke's words were cut off as Hiroki and Gaara walked their ways toward us.

It's amazing how the kiss went unnoticed by the two.

"Time to go back!" Hiroki shooed us down the roof and into his apartment.

I stuffed one more onigiri in my mouth and raced Hiroki down the stairs. It was a tie.

Sasuke and I said my goodbyes to Hiroki and Gaara who decided to stay behind.

I gave Tracy one more pat on the back and ruffled her fur before grabbing my jacket and closed the front door.

"Ha-ha, Hiroki's house is amazing! The view is so cool and the furniture and everything are so shiny and new! Let's go back some other time. We have to... plus Tracy is really cute. Sometimes I want..."

"Shut up Naruto."

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to face Sasuke.

"Teme! You don't tell me when to shut up! You shut up!"

It was quiet or a few seconds until one of us broke the silence.

"I'm not talking." He subconsciously allowed a small smirk form in the corner of his mouth.

"Don't try to act smart! Okay fine, you are smart and not to mention in the honor rolls but man, you know what I mean!" I retorted back determined to wipe off the smug smirk on his face.

That did not work. It only resorted for him to chuckle and his infamous smirk turned into a smile.

_One step at a time Naruto_, I coached myself silently.

I walked towards him until a paper flew right into my face. I quickly tore that paper away until one word caught my eye: _Love._

**Looking for love? **

**Tired of lonely Friday nights? **

**Heart Café is hosting a singles night Friday at 9pm. **

**Be there! True love is just a week away! **

I quickly skimmed the yellow paper and let go of it.

It fluttered away with the cool autumn breeze.

Love is such a **fickle** thing.

That four lettered word is thrown around in this world like the most casual thing ever. One week it would be, I love this person. Another week, the love is directed to another. If only love comes with a name, that way, a whole lot of trouble and pains would be spared. Wouldn't it? I walked down the road, deep within my thoughts; forgetting I was still annoyed at Sasuke.

A hand touched my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks.

I realized almost walked into a tree. I looked at Sasuke and flashed him a goofy grin.

"Thanks." I scratched the back of my head, wondering why Sasuke had stopped me from walking face first to a tree. Usually he'd just let me hurt myself and ridicule afterwards for weeks.

He closed in, invading my personal space. I backed away.

He inched closer and closer. I slowly backed away until my back hit the tree bark.

I closed my eyes shut, feeling his hot, slow, heavy breaths on my mouth.

I turned my head away.

I wanted to protest.

I wanted to push him away but my arms wouldn't move, my lips wouldn't open.

I was shocked, surprised and a bit nervous.

I felt his fingers on my hair, touching my tresses slightly and back away.

Huh? The cool breeze enveloped me as the warm body retreated.

I opened my eyes and saw a bright green leave resting on his palms.

"This was in your hair." He calmly stated.

Was that _it_?

_Of course that was... _

I seriously wasn't expecting him to kiss me again, right?

I mumbled thanks and walked down the paved road with Sasuke trailing behind. We reached the fork.

I quickly muttered a bye and slowly walked the other way, away from Sasuke.

He didn't stop me, he didn't even say bye.

A part of me is saddened by that fact. A stupid part of me that I didn't even know existed is lonely and yearned for another kiss with the Uchiha. That stupid Sasuke, since when did things get this complicated anyways... Oh that's right, ever since that "accidental kiss". I shook my head to clear off the image and stomped home.

_Lalala... ramen time!_ I hummed joyously, free of worries for a few minutes.

I turned a corner and ran towards the apartment gate.

"Naruto, have you thought about it?" a certain cold voice stopped me in my tracks.

"What are you talking about, Neji?" I walked pass him towards the entrance.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. A week, how about it? Go out with me for a week. I'll make you feel better than anyone else on earth." he proposed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Neji, but first of all, I'm not into men. Secondly, I'm not interested in relationships at this point. And thirdly, you're my friend and I really don't want to ruin this friendship."

"Friendship could blossom into much better things, such as love..." he closed in on me.

Why is everyone getting into my personal space!

Before I could react, he quickly pecked me on the lips and backed away with a smug expression.

I'm doomed.

I kissed two guys in less than four days.

This whole thing is getting ridiculous.

Am I releasing some sort perfume that attracts men? Just a week ago, everything was fine. _Nothing_ was like this.

I squirmed away from Neji and walked up the stairs leading up to my apartment.

"Stop following me." I said over my shoulder.

"Only if you give me an answer."

God, since when did he become this persistent?

"I said no and I mean it."

"I'll give you a week. Tell me then." he stopped and looked at me.

Neji is really beautiful. That graceful, elegant face with such exotic features. The white, pale eyes and also the smooth milky skin... I bet Sasuke's is smoother.

_Wait a second, how did he enter my head? _

Okay, so I admitted that they both don't look so bad, but still...This feels so _wrong_.

I opened the door and walked in. I propped Kawazu-chan on my small round table and laid my head down, facing the frog puppet.

"What do I do now?" I stared at the puppet, it stared back at me.

We had a staring contest. I lost. The puppet was just too good.

I prepared some ramen for myself and while waiting for the three minutes to pass, I noticed a small paper sticking out from my jacket pocket.

Hmm... Did I leave that there? I took it out and read it.

**To my dearest Naruto: **

**How does twenty days sound? **

**Are twenty days enough to prove if you are worthy to stop me? **

**- Anonymous **

What kind of prank is this? I crumble up the paper and threw it in the trash. Not giving it another thought.

Oh the ramen's ready.

* * *

"Um... Na... Na Naruto. Ano... I was w-wondering if you could gowithmetothehomecomingdance." a red faced Hinata blurted out. 

I was taken back.

I always knew that Hinata had a little crush on me, seeing how she was the only one to give me chocolate on Valentines Day and I took notes on how she blushed every time when seeing me.

But the thought of asking her out never enter my mind.

Her asking me out was a miracle in itself. Maybe she would get over her shyness soon?

Should I accept? It's only for one night right?

Being the gentleman that I was, I grinned and accept her offer.

Besides, it would give me the chance to get away from Neji. 'Oh I'm going to a dance with your cousin.' I wondered how he will react to that.

"T-thank you. I'm very happy..." She muttered quickly before the bell rang signaling the start of class.

Little did I know Sasuke was in the corner, watching this offering and accepting of dates? I briefly caught his eyes, he look as emotionless as ever.

The same stupid part of me wished that he would look angry, mad ...possessive. Damn it, I want him to show some emotion. _Jealousy _would be perfect...

I shut my eyes to shook my head and opened them to find two hands covering my eyelids.

"Guess who?" the girly voice filled my ears.

" Hi-ro-ki." I sighed; I could always tell it's him.

"Aww, you guess right." he removed his hands and we walked together to class.

"Congrats man! I see you got asked out by Hinata. She's pretty cute, if you ask me. Now I need to find someone to take me to the dance. I wondered how the dance would be like. What are you going to wear?" he just rambled on and on.

A part of me listened whereas another part of me witnessed a horde of girls crowding around one said Uchiha outside the classroom. The offers and pleads of dates and rides can be heard throughout the whole hallway.

I hear a low whistle. "Quite the popular guy isn't he?" Hiroki stated the obvious. "If he didn't have that cold-hearted personality, I would do him in a second."

"No you won't..." I turned and looked Hiroki straight in the eyes.

"Just kidding. Gosh. Chill Naruto, I know he's for you anyways."

"What? Me? No way, I don't even like him like that." I protested.

"Ok, whatever you say but be quick, or else someone might snatch him right under your nose."

"Don't worry." I assured him, "I'm not going after him..."

I stole a quick glance at Sasuke, sincerely wishing all those pesky girls would just disappear.

Sasuke and I are just friends.

Nothing will happen.

Nothing at all.

* * *

**Maxie here**: I seriously have an author's block right now so sorry if the whole chapter seem so slow and draggy. Um... I have nothing to say but please read and remember to review!

* * *

**Alison here**: You can't blame Maxie entirely. We had testing week or so to say. The PSAT's and other shit. Well, at least she found the time to update. ( Thank you for all your supportive reviews. I'm eating ramen right now so later. )

* * *

Written by Maxie, editted by Alison. 


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke

**A/N**: Thanks for all your reviews as always. As some of you may have noticed, I began a side story called Figures A and B, which unfortunately won't be updated as often as this one. Maxie has developed a bit of a writer's block and frankly it's contagious. After much thought and brainstorming, I wrote it down so enjoy this if you must and review please. There's also no need for warnings anymore. This was started a long time ago but will be posted on Election Day of United States. Although if you did think this chapter was a bit slow, you should tell me. I thought it was. Sasuke is extremely out of character; do not complain I have warned you beforehand.

**Announcement**: Updates would be slower than usual due to writer's block and other random stuff for school we have to do such as homework, community service and etcetera.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, a true brilliance; don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sasuke**

Sweets…

First word that comes to mind?

Sugar.

I despise sweets.

It's so fake, nice, and overall, wrapped up in a perfect package.

It's not just any old random package.

It's so pleasing to the senses... It's so _unusual_…

I surmised that it just wasn't something I was too fond of.

At least that's what I thought when I was grocery shopping.

My apartment contained no traces or remains of any visible food at all so I was **forced** to leave the safe sanctuary of my domain to take a brisk and a chilling autumn walk to the supermarket.

It was amazingly cold today.

I wore a black beanie on top of my hair to keep my pale ears warm.

_Don't you just hate it when your ears turn red as soon as you enter a place lavished with heat when you were just out in the cold?_

_Well, I certainly do._

I also wore a black hoodie along with a baggy pair of jeans. Yes ma'am, I looked cold and I _was_ cold. I even had a scarf wrapped around my neck to prove it.

I walked faster to the automatic doors and sighed cheerfully mentally as I felt the wave of heat wash over me.

I grabbed a shopping basket for convenience and started to select my choice of food.

In my opinion, your choice of food reflects upon how you are:

If you only ate **greens**, I would expect you to be outgoing, intelligent and interested in animal rights and believe that your sacrifice could save another animal from their untimely deaths which makes you an optimist; you know like when a person says their glass is half full.

If you only ate** meat**, you could be a bit on the chubby side, your outlook on life would be indifference such as murder on television you would ignore and pass by indifferently since that is how the cycle of life works, making you pessimistic. You would be blunt, and honest.

If you were a mix of **greens and meat**, I would see that you're balanced in life; never seeing anything as only just optimistic or pessimistic. I would say your outlook on life as what happens, _happens_.

I don't make quite much sense do I? Then again, I'm associating food with human personalities. How childish of me.

I realized that I had placed various items into the cart already; two sacks of rice, soy sauce, wasabi, hot sauce, squid, fish, octopus, eel, beef, pork, chicken. I'm surprised that my arms haven't collapsed from the weight.

_Something's missing_, I pondered… _Right, instant ramen._

I walked over to Aisle Four: Noodles and Instant Ramen.

You could say I was surprised when I almost tripped over a crouching Naruto.

"What are you doing here, teme?" he inquired rudely.

In a silent answer I pointed at my full shopping basket.

His face of annoyance turned into one of mock surprise, "Dear lord! You actually do _eat_! Here I thought I was the only one that does," he snapped his fingers on his right hand in realization.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why are you so far from _your_ house anyway?"

"This place has the best selection of instant ramen here," he comes closer and tip toes to turn my head. Indeed it was a vast selection of instant goods. There must've been at least a million colorful packages stuffed in this never-ending aisle!

Of course, I pretended that I was unfazed. I would never give Naruto the satisfaction of seeing my surprised face.

"So… Which one would you recommend?" I asked, unsure of which package I should take.

"You've come to the right place," Naruto began, a bit more arrogant in his expertise of selecting delicious and satisfying ramen, "the brighter the packages, the more delicious it is!"

My voice slowly rose in annoyance, "Okay! That is the dumbest shit I've ever heard!"

"No it's not!" Naruto contradicted my outburst, calmly might I add.

"Fine, I'll prove it to ya that it's wrong."

"How so?" Naruto scrunched up his nose in curiosity.

"I'm going to buy all the colors of the rainbow of course!" I stated proudly.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Naruto gaped as if he just saw some holy ramen god.

I started grabbing every colored package I saw, in determination to prove this idiot wrong.

"… I'm coming over!" Naruto screamed cheerfully.

I clicked my tongue which was a signal for him to be silent… for now that is.

_I felt so childish…_

* * *

Naruto took off his shoes and entered my place.

Immediately he gawked at the worldly possessions I had owned.

"This is cool!" he exclaimed shamelessly.

"Hn" I responded a bit nonchalantly, I took off my shoes as well and stripped my feet of my socks. The floor was unusually cold for a mid-November afternoon. I turn on my heater.

I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt for comfort since we were going to have a ramen fest on this soon to be wasted Sunday.

Soon enough, most of the packages of the 'rainbow' were made as we were watching television. There was an English show on television called The Simpson's, which I found peculiar since it was different contrasted with the animes we have. The show talked about family values and abnormal adventures that seem unlikely.

It made me wonder what would've happened with my childhood if my family wasn't killed in the deadly earthquake when they were visiting a foreign country, California in the United States of America; which I will never go to.

I awoke from my solemn mood as Naruto implied that I was being a prick by not entertaining him as the gracious host I was 'supposed' to be so I suggested that we play air hockey.

He merely gaped at the fact that I owned an air hockey table instead of a normal pool table, like the rest of the higher class middle families. Of course I belonged to the high class status but that didn't stop me from enjoying my air hockey.

Back to the matter at hand, he gripped tightly onto his puck stopper. Honestly I had no idea what it was called but now I shall call it the almighty puck stopper. How queer does that sound?

Back and forth, the puck was being hurled vigorously with the force of each block. Carelessly, my hand supporting my shoulders slipped and as I fell, the puck hurled to my right eye rapidly.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

My eyelids shut closed due to natural instinct but the pain that followed that was unbearable.

My hands smacked right onto my right as if it were to ease the pain. It didn't.

Naruto ran over to support me as he led me to my sofa. He was apologizing so fast that I ignored him and screamed for him to get me a pack of ice.

Yeah, so I overreacted. I bet you, would've done the same thing.

I snatched the plastic bag of ice out of his hands and placed it on my right eye after wrapping it with a paper towel of course.

_Now that's going to be bruised in the morning._

At the time, I didn't realize he tried his best to aid me as I fell asleep on my couch with my head tilted upwards on the headrest and my arms spread out on both sides.

When I had awakened, my eye started to get bandaged by Naruto who was kneeling to my right; he carefully maneuvered my head so that it wouldn't be noticeable. He was so close to me, the feeling of security was almost intimate.

_Maybe getting a puck jabbed into your right eye was worth this moment…_

I couldn't resist the sudden urge to wrap my arms around the slender blonde and just nuzzle him to death. He was adorable… _too_ adorable.

My left arm draped under his shoulders as I comfortably shifted my weight on top of him as we fell.

_Maybe this is how a kid feels like when he gets his _sweets

* * *

It was finally the evening, where everything was comfortable and all is well. Even Naruto had left my place and settled in for his own, to turn in for the night.

I started to walk towards the shower but my doorbell rang numerous times. The person outside must've been impatient.

I rolled my eyes, _morons_, and opened the door to find no one there but a small package.

The package looked as if were wrapped abruptly with traces of tape everywhere and the brown paper had a rather more interesting way to send someone a package. It read 'To my dearest Sasuke' in magazine letters.

I tore open the package; I disregarded the fact that it might have contained anthrax and other lethal poisons.

It revealed a small wrapped box, which I tore open afterwards.

_What moronic imbecile would put a box in a box? Why it's a waste of resources… not that I cared but still, this is annoying._

It was a puzzle—a thousand pieces.

Boy, this is going to be one 'fun' night, why not just throw in a granny sweater and big fluffy pillows while everyone frolics in harmony. Okay, I got to cut back on the sarcasm.

I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a teenager that has nothing better to do but make the impossible possible. The impossible goal was to finish the thousand piece puzzle in two hours.

I cleared everything off my coffee table and started to flip the pieces over to the pictures instead of the blank, grey, uncolored section of the puzzle pieces.

I feel corny, spending a Sunday night doing a puzzle. I bet ya ten bucks that no one else but me would do this.

I complained to myself constantly during the assembly of the puzzle. It must've been a gift of some sort.

* * *

I placed pieces here and there. Parts were occasionally connected.

That's how my memories are. They're in fragments.

I couldn't remember the faces of my father and mother at the time when they were alive. Their faces were often blurred. The only person I remembered was Itachi, who in turn abandoned me in my time of need. My new happier moments piled on top of my despair.

I formed a section of clouds on my coffee table. This puzzle was entertaining after all.

I thought of all the things I could do on a cloud, such as jump straight through it when I actually reach the heavens. I know I'll be rejected, why not save all the trouble as I wash all my sins away myself?

My greatest sin of all was that I exist. If my mother and father didn't go to California to look for academic schools for me then they wouldn't have died. If I didn't need a higher education then they could've stayed safe here. If I never existed I wouldn't have caused any problems to the world—ever.

I seem to be the cause of a lot of problems, I think the world would be better of if I was dead. No one I love would get hurt anymore.

Love; it's such a strong word. It could be used for family, friends and even a potential spouse. The word is thrown around so carelessly as if it didn't matter.

A lot of girls at Konoha Academy tell me that they love me.

It's all a sham; they _lust_ for me, they don't love me.

Love is often confused with lust isn't it?

Then what is this growing feeling that I always have for Naruto? Is it lust or love?

I made a mental list…

One for lust; I find that he has a cute butt.

One for love; I enjoy the company he always brings, even if I do get injured.

Two for lust; His lips are tantalizing even though he always flaps them.

Two for love; he puts up with my ego.

Three for lust; I think his petite build is to die for.

Three for love; he always speaks the truth…

I realized I was finished with the puzzle before I even finished my list. There was a picture on the lower right hand corner of Naruto being hanged…

**By now you should be finished with this puzzle…**

**My dearest Sasuke, yet again you have failed at life.**

**I have taken someone dear to you and as powerful as you may seem…**

**You're quite the contrary and not the mention naive.**

**Tomorrow another package would be arriving shortly,**

**Contact the police and Uzumaki Naruto will perish at your expense.**

* * *

Alison here: Alright. I finally finished it. It's now around 1 AM on Election Day. Thank god we get the day off or I would cry. Well review now and thanks for reading. I'll get to work on Chapter Two of Figures A and B tomorrow.

* * *


	8. Author's Note

**An Author's Note by Alison**

We decided to discontinue this story solely for the reason that Maxie now does not have the will to resume this after the exams. Well it was a freaking long time. I decided to move on to other works since exams were way over and I've taken a very long hiatus. My new account will be **xRewind**. Yes, I will continue writing yaoi slash shonen ai but I will also write a pairing between a guy and a girl. I'll fix the other story I was attempting to work on which was Figures A and B. As of Maxie's story, Confine, I'm pretty sure she will not continue it until possibly she is very and I mean **very** bored of KATTUN.

Again, we apologize but hope to see you guys again in the future. For now, **xRewind** is how you reach Alison (the person typing this up) but Maxie does not have her own personal account.

Bye!


End file.
